Boys will be boys
by Theabomination
Summary: mama changed the title but mama still think it sucks! XD Zero and ichiru don't want to go to school today, so what else could they do? this involves a bed, hormones and usage of dirty minds! XD R&R! (Just to let people know, I used to be "Esmeralda kitty cat" but I got a new account, so all my stories will be posted here...Sorry ")


**SINFUL DESIRE**

**I know, I know, I should be working on my other stories but you cannot stop this multi-tasked –Not really, multi-tasking does not work for me :D- mind of mine! I got so many ideas – most of them being perverted but….yeah- and I just need to put them here, post them, ya know! **

**Well, this story has no storyline whatsoever. It was made purely for fun and enjoyment, so, I guess zero and Ichiru are lovers, zero is seme –I don't know where people got Ichiru as seme, he's hot, don't get me wrong but…..Yeah.- so…yeah, this is seriously short and stuff but I put enough smut and porn to make it seem…..Good or whatever. So please comment, review for mama!**

**I do not own vampire knight or any of the characters; I just love abusing them, especially my cute Ichi-chan. Who doesn't, I mean seriously? **

**This is rated m for incest, twincest, lime, and hardcore lemon, some character bashing and oocness as well. **

The light poured in through the curtains of the room filling the whole room up with light. In the double bed, two figures inside the bed moved, burying their faces from the light. The two were known as the Kiryu twins, zero and Ichiru Kiryu. The two whose parents were killed by a vampire, not just any vampire but a pureblood vampire and were orphaned and forced to live with some freakish maniac name Kaien cross and his care-free and slightly annoying daughter Yuki cross.

Ichiru shifted under the blankets, he hated mornings, really he did, and he felt more of a vampire than his twin actually was. He stifled a yawn and tried so hard to go back to sleep, if it weren't for the two strong arms that snaked around his waist, he would have successfully done so. He heard a groan as he was pulled to a just as strong chest; Ichiru let out a sigh of content, love being wrapped in these strong arms and being held in this warm chest.

The same arms that have always held him tenderly no matter the situation and the warm chest he could always go to for comfort. Those things belonged to his older brother, who was also his lover. Some might think, that was disgusting and a sin, but these two didn't care, they've loved each other since they were little, more than brothers should, more than twins should. But the two didn't care; they didn't need the world as long as they had each other.

Ichiru felt his lovers hot breath tickle the back of his neck, he gave a soft sound, "Zero, it's too early." He gentle complained, though he wasn't very tried anymore thanks to him. What day was it again, oh yeah, the day they were going to start high school, since zero refused to go last year, Ichiru, being so attached to his brother, choose to stay as well much to zero's protests. His brother and he were going to turn 16; -I'm not good with ages, sorry T.T- and was going to be held a grade lower than what they should be in.

Zero ignored his brother as he let his tongue dart out to lick the tender spot around his ear lobe, he could turn his brother into putty in his arms by nibbling around it. "Hahh, ahhh….ah. No, zero." Ichiru moaned as his soft spot was being used against him, zero bite down gentle on his ear lobe tugging it, "Ah!" Ichiru gasped out loud, his cheeks dusted a dark rose color. Dammit, he didn't want to get hard so early in the morning. "You're so loud in the morning Ichi." Zero teased him kissing down his slender neck, giving it a few licks and sucks to the places where there were already hickies from lasts nights' fun.

Oh, did I forget to mention, they were naked under those covers, they had some pretty "hot fun" last night, if you know what I mean. So Ichiru blushed heavily when he felt his brothers' rock hard member press up against him and his pretty sore butt, zero was rough and rather sadistic when they made love, though Ichiru enjoyed every last moment, maybe he was becoming a masochist.

Ichiru groaned arching into his touch, regretting it when his brother jerked roughly up at him, he let out a loud moan that could have woke up the whole house. Zero loved it when his brother was loud, making him scream to the heavens above was his specialty after all. Ichiru was beginning to pant as zero was finding all of his weak spots, sucking, nibbling, licking and biting his tender flesh. Zero was going crazy with his brother absent-mindly bucking against his hard member; he wanted to be inside him so badly it was driving him mad.

Ichiru gasped when he found himself pinned to the bed with zero on top of him, and his eyes widened when he felt rough yet soft lips kiss him. Zero bites his lip, shoving his tongue in his mouth to explore and dominate. His hands were running up and down his sides, touching his soft skin. Ichiru felt his brothers' fangs as he lapped up the blood that was on his lip eagerly, he was the first one to know about zero's changes. He was, of course, bitten by the pureblood bitch after all. And Ichiru was the first to do something about it when they were 14 years old.

"Go ahead zero." Ichiru said breathlessly, his lips sore, he turned his head to reveal his milky white neck for his brother to gaze upon. He let his brother drink his blood to silence the hunger inside of him, zero's eyes turned blood red on Que, I mean, that doesn't mean he enjoys it, stealing more from his brother but in return he gave love, and pleasure, he loved his brother more than anything and anyone in the world and would do anything to keep that smile on his face, the laughter in his voice, and the happiness in his eyes.

Zero leaned down and licked at the slender flesh, his fangs protruded out and he sunk them into the tender flesh, Ichiru winched but soon relaxed, used to this by now. He shuddered with pleasure as zero begun to drink his blood, the same with zero who felt his blood run down his throat, a minute or two later he pulled back almost satisfied, he still had hunger in his eyes but a different kind.

Zero smashed his lips to Ichiru's once more, he tasted his own blood. A hand ran down his stomach to his manhood, Ichiru jerked his hips accidently grinded them against his brothers manhood. They both groaned in the kiss, and begun to grind against each other. Ichiru hissed and moaned arching his back as zero also played with his nipples making them hard. "Mmm…no, zero, stop. We have to...g-go ah to s-school aaaahhh!" he moaned his face a shade of deep red as he was getting pretty horny by each passing second.

"Mmm, your sweet mouth is saying no Ichi, but your body is saying yes. And you've got me pretty horny at the moment and you know I can never stop in the middle." He said giving a rough bite at his nipple making him cry out! Ichiru gripped the sheets, and looked down at his twin with silted eyes, "Then please, Onii-san….." he said

Zero smirked, "Please what?" he grinded harder and pumped his hard member making his brother crazy, he loved teasing him, it was all a part of being the sadistic seme he was. "Fuck me!" ichiru finally cried out, zero didn't waste any time plunging his thick 7 inched dick into his brothers sore, hot, and tight hole making him scream possibly waking up the whole house. Zero didn't waste any time for him to adjust and pulled out until the tip was shown and then slammed back in hitting his prostate.

"Oh yes, god yes! Zero!" ichiru moaned his mouth wide open, a look of pure bliss as zero begun to thrust faster and faster, his hips a blur. Ichiru begun to moan, his moans turned into screams as pleasure racked his body. "Oh god, oh god, oh god zero! Yes! Yes!" tears streamed down his flushed face from the intense pleasure he was feeling.

Zero gripped his waist lifting him off the bed a bit and angled so he could go even deeper and faster increasing the volume. "H-Harder!" cried ichiru he loved it rough as the head board was hitting the wall, and the whole room seemed to be shaking. Zero complied, using his super natural powers to go as fast, and hard as ichiru wanted it loving the sounds he was making and he pumped his member that was already dripping with pre-cum signaling his nearing end. Zero leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth and sucked tripling the pleasure. Ichiru screamed zero's name over and over again, not knowing where to put his legs as his brother fucked him. And fucked him good.

"Oh, ahhh, ah, ah, ah z-zero ahhhh, I'm coming! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" ichiru panted pumping his hips, "Oh god you're so good zero! I love it! Don't stop!" he begged as he was hitting all the spots that drove him over the edge, he threw his head back and gave a scream that shook the heavens above as he came **hard. **Zero gave a few more rough thrusts before Cumming inside his tight hole filling him up with warmness, Ichiru's whole body shook with pleasure and they both collapsed, Zero fell beside him too tried to pull out and so just held his trembling brother in his arms.

After a few minutes, coming down from his intense high, ichiru looked up with a pout, "Great, we probably woke up everyone, we're all sticky and we have school today." He complained. Zero chuckled kissing his pink sore lips, it was a gentle passionate kiss this time that made Ichiru melt. "We? You're the one who screams so loudly and you did say, "Don't stop", so don't blame Me." he said licking some cum off his chest. Ichiru groaned, "Please not round 2." He begged though he could feel his brother still hard, god this guy had energy and stamina

Zero smirked, an evil glint in his eyes, "Too late." He said rolling over on top of his brother once again, Ichiru whimpered and cried out. More moans, screams, and pleas filled the whole house once again. Oh who cares about dumb old high school anyways, surely not these two horny boys?

**Yeah, that was my crappy lemon. Tell if it's good, tell me if it's bad and needs work, tell me to make more and I surely will reply! XD **

**Crazy lady out!**


End file.
